


A Picture Perfect Couple

by ShimmeringDarkness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness
Summary: Jack and Henry have been hiding a relationship from the team and their parents for a year and a half, how are they caught, and just how does everyone react?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Jack Hotchner/Henry LaMontagne, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Picture Perfect Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking geographic and creative license with borders b/t Virginia and D.C. as well as ages, etc, no hate on unrealistic situations, this is just going to be a fun Jack/Henry dating piece and how their parents/the team finds out. Just some fun fluffy, cute smut.
> 
> Also all errors are mine as I didn't really proof it, it was just a random idea I thought of while I was at work and wanted to get it written down.

For the team of the BAU, life was going on as normally and uneventfully as possible, as they slaved through cases and consults at their desks. Rossi emerged from his girlfriend’s office with a self satisfied grin on his face. Though Strauss had become considerably nicer to their team as of late, and especially when they were at a team-family get togethers, she still remained harsh and distant at the office, so for that face, they knew something must’ve happened good. He grabbed a distracted JJ and a grumbling Hotch from their offices and at the expectant faces of the team said “You will all be pleased to know that as it is 4:48 on a Friday, in exactly 42 minutes we are off for the next 9 days, guaranteed. It seems someone convinced our esteemed section chief that we’ve been doing far too much traveling lately, and the 3rd BAU team has not been, therefore they will be taking the cases we would have, and the 2nd BAU team will be here for the next week, only going out in an emergency, and we get time off to go have fun.”

The whole team was excited, Emily and Hotch had been wanting to get a couple days to themselves since Jack had moved into his own house it seemed like yesterday, but was really over 9 months ago. The 19-almost-20-year-old had decided he wanted to get at least some kind of small house before his junior year at Georgetown where he was studying Pre-Law, and as he was a few weeks into his summer vacation, before his senior year, he was still happy with it. It was only a few days away from his 20th birthday on May 18th, Wednesday that week, and they were really hoping to be in town for his birthday itself, and now they for sure would be. 

JJ knew Will would be happy, and she was too, on top of the fact that she, Emily, and Pen had tentative plans for a team party the day after Jack’s birthday so that he, Em, and Hotch could have a family dinner on his birthday, and the whole team could get together the next day.

The team were all excited for their week off, and after the women had revealed the now set plans for Jack’s birthday, they all discussed what they wanted to do while they waited for the end of the day, most thoughts of work already forgotten.

Across the river in Virginia in a small running park with trees wrapping all around it, a 19-year-old, and 17-year-old met at the entrance to one of the longer running paths, greeting each other with an indulgent kiss as the park was rather empty at the moment. It was small and off the tourist path, on top of it being 7:00 so many people would be settling down for dinner right about then. The two young men set off on a slow jog, meandering along the twists and turns through the trees, occasionally slowing to walk and hold hands, before one would smirk and take off for the other to chase. The two were adorably in love to the few who saw them in the park and they got slight smiles from a couple of women they passed on the path. The two stopped at a little gazebo that looked over a duck pond in the park and sat next to each other, the younger of the two resting his blond head on his older boyfriend’s shoulder. He spoke without moving his head “Jack, do you think we’ll have time to see each other on your birthday or do you need to spend most of the day with your parents?”

Jack brushed the soft hair of his lover and spoke softly “I’ll see you in the morning for sure, and then you can come over once I get home from Em and Dad’s. Just over 2 months and we don’t need to hide anything anymore, Henry.” He smiled gently down as the younger tipped his head up to peck Jack’s lips quickly.

“I know, you think everyone will be happy for us right?”

Jack nodded, you wouldn’t think it of two only children of amazing parents, but sometimes the two really struggled to grasp just how much someone could love another person, or how much they were loved. The two always were good at reassuring the other when they needed it though, and it was obvious to Jack that his younger lover was feeling a little clingy that night, he was worried about something. Both young men sat in quiet thought for a few moments, unknowingly pondering the same things. It made it obvious how some people could be so starved for attention in their lives they snapped and became the kinds of unsubs their parents chased every week, and how people could come from perfectly normal, loving homes, and still worry what people thought of them, or how they could be nervous about how much someone could love them. The two had always been really close from childhood because of the team that was their family, but they also went to school together, knew what people could say about the kids of cops, how they were no fun or followed the rules, insulted them and their parents, they understood each other perfectly, and loved each other entirely.

The two had tentatively entered a relationship a few months into Henry’s freshman year at Georgetown where he was on a pre-med track, and Jack was in his Sophomore year on a pre-law track, and had been going amazingly well for both of them in the year and a half they’d been dating. They would hit two years in November that year. Henry, and Jack, but especially Henry had been thrilled when his older lover moved into his own house, it had made seeing each other without their parents or family knowing much easier. It wasn’t that they thought they’d judge or not accept them, god only knows how their Aunt Pen would react, she would probably break a few ribs and blow a few eardrums with her excited squeals. But the small house Jack had bought, that barely dipped into the fund he’d been set up with from the unfortunate and untimely deaths of his mom, as well as both her parents, had made him very well off regardless, and for a college student, practically rich. 

He’d debated between an apartment and a small house as his first home of his own, but decided that he could, and wanted somewhere that was really his, 100% his, not an apartment he rented, so he’d taken some money out of the fund he’d earned access to on his 18th birthday, and bought a small starter house.

Both were smart and had skipped a grade or two, and as a rising college senior, Jack was due to turn 20 in only a few days, while Henry would turn 18 in just under two months, on July 10th. When they were across the border in D.C. anything they did was legal, but the age of consent in Virginia, where Jack’s house was, along with both of their parents’ houses, was 18. The two planned to reveal their relationship after Henry was 18 so that there would be no hints of any kind of wrongdoing, never mind that they ignored that 2 month shy of 18 age discrepancy many, many times.

The two talked quietly over the well exhausted subject of telling their parents, and the team before Jack kissed his worrying lover silencing him and murmured hotly in his ear “Don’t worry about it okay? It’ll be okay, and we have 2 months before we need to deal with it anyways. It’s only 6:30, what time’d you tell Will you’d be home?”

“Probably around midnight, that work?”

Jack grinned and stood up pulling his lover to his feet, “Then how about you let me relax you and get you to stop worrying about everything so much.”

“Here?! Jack, we’re at a public park!”

Jack mock scowled but couldn’t help the grin that fought its way overtop, “Fine, my house, 30 minutes.”

Henry grinned and felt his heart flutter at his lover’s suggestive suggestion.

Exactly 30 minutes later, the two pulled their cars into Jack’s driveway and they got inside quickly, where Henry pressed Jack against the door in a brain-emptying kiss as he flipped the locks and quickly set the security system. Though Jack was generally the top and more dominant in their relationship, sometimes Henry liked to take control, and Jack never stopped him, delighted when his usually more mild partner took over.

They dropped clothes leaving a trail to Jack’s bedroom as Henry pushed Jack onto his back, dropping his head to lavish his partner’s responsive nipples, biting and sucking gently.

Henry leaned down and kissed down Jack’s neck to his pulse, biting shortly before smoothing it out with his tongue, he pushed his joggers off admiring his view for a moment. Jack reached up and tugged on the back of his head, pulling Henry back on top of him. 

He ground down into Jack’s groin slightly and he moaned as their cocks rubbed with delicious friction before he moved back down Jack’s body slowly sucking on his nipples and gently biting them before moving lower and biting along his abs, sucking them, making him moan louder, before he slid his mouth down lower and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock before licking a stripe up the bottom along the pulsing vein and slowly wrapping his mouth around Jack’s cock head. He was bucking up into him harshly, desperate for more and when Henry gently slid two fingers into Jack’s hole, coated with lube and slowly stretching, scissoring them, he barely lasted another minute before Jack let out a scream and shook violently, clenching around his fingers before dropping bonelessly onto the bed. Jack looked up at Henry intensely, and said “Damn,” before weakly reaching for his shoulder and pulling him down onto his own body and into a kiss. 

After a moment, as the haze faded, he took notice of the large bulge pressing into his thigh smirked as he reached a hand down and gently cupped Henry’s bobbing, dripping, erection, and said “But you still have a little problem to take care of here don’t you?” “Fuck Jack, you okay to keep going.” He sent him a fire setting smirk “Oh believe me I’m more than ready, it’s not every day you go all dominant.” Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position before he rotated his body around and slowly sucked the head of Henry’s large cock, nearly as big as his own wide, thick length into his hot, warm mouth, making Henry moan out “Fuck Jack, that feels so good.” He snorted around Henry’s throbbing cock sending vibrations all the way up into him and moved his head lower, getting about an inch away before coughing on it slightly when he choked a little. The hand Henry had laced in his dark hair pulled his head up slightly, “Don’t hurt yourself babe, you’re not as used to it as me, I have plenty more plans for that hot mouth of yours.” Jack moaned at his statement, loving the dirty promise, and Henry jerked into his mouth before he could stop it saying “Oh you like that don’t you, you like me talking dirty to you, you like sucking my cock?” Jack moaned, he usually liked topping, but when he wasn’t he loved Henry’s filthy language and sexy little promises. 

After sucking Henry off for another minute he slid out of Jack’s mouth making him look at him with a little pouty lip that he quickly kissed off and said “You’re too good baby, I was about to cum and I want to be buried deep inside you when I do.”

Jack grinned and flopped onto his back, spreading his legs wide. Henry teased his stretched entrance with the head of his cock before slowly sinking in, making him scream out “HOLY FUCK!” so loud Henry vaguely thanked God Jack didn’t live in an apartment as he kept going until he was all the way in before holding still and leaning down to whisper hotly, “You’re so tight around my cock, so hot and warm.” Jack felt like his head was being filled with cotton balls but and managed to get out a similar reply “Fuck you feel good in me, so full and deep and stretched.” Henry smirked and testingly moved out and in just slightly and when he moaned out in pleasure he started gently thrusting in before he called out “Fuck harder, please.” Henry was always careful to start, Jack fucked him very regularly, but submitted to being the bottom far less often.

Henry started slamming into Jack harder and harder until he felt his whole body tense around him tightly again as he cried out his 2nd orgasm, with him quickly following Jack over the edge only a couple thrusts later. The two laid there connected for a couple minutes before Henry gently slid out of him, cleaned the two of them up with little effort before settling into bed and covering them up, before drifting into a relaxed sleep

Henry startled awake 45 minute later to Jack shaking him, “Huh what? Jack it’s like 11:30 at night why are you waking me up…. Oh shit.”

Jack nodded “As much as I would love for you to spend the night your parents would probably call in the cavalry and we’d be caught.”

Henry sighed and shoved his clothes back on, and with a couple more quick kisses, Jack got his boyfriend out the door and back towards home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4pm on Wednesday, Jack’s 20th birthday, and Henry had gotten out of his house earlier that morning, so the two still time together, even though Henry needed to leave so Jack could get to his parent’s house for their family birthday dinner with just the three of them, and with Henry having already gotten permission from his parents to go out the next morning as well, spoke up hesitantly on the couch where they were absorbing the last 30 minutes before Henry needed to leave so Jack could head to his parents’ house.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”   
“I know I already gave you your main birthday present, but I have one more thing.”

Jack raised his eyebrows from the TV to his younger lover “You don’t need to get me anything else, just dating you is enough of a present for me.”

Henry grinned but said “It’s not that I’m getting you something so much, as giving you something… you know that one fantasy of yours?”

Jack blushed but frowned slightly “Henry, I’ve told you, and you’ve told me about lots of fantasies, you need to be more specific.”

Henry blushed and gulped but said “Specifically, the one where you handcuff my hands to the bed and tie my feet up too and then you can do anything you want pretty much and spank and punish and dominate me. Tomorrow, you can handcuff me and do whatever you want, obviously provided that I won’t be limping or anything at the not so secret whole team and families birthday party surprise thing.”

Jack grinned and blushed “You sure? If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t 100% sure, you can, we can do it, tomorrow… if you want to?”   
“Oh god yes I want to, thank you Henry.”

Jack pulled Henry into a searing kiss portraying his love and gratefulness all at once.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning saw Henry opening Jack’s door and deactivating the security at 10am with the key he’d been given many months prior. He walked into the kitchen with a smile as he saw Jack in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee for himself and he walked up behind his older lover, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he tilted his head to lean on the taller blonde’s shoulder. Jack smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping his own muscular arms around his boyfriend and bringing him into a heart stopping kiss.

Jack grinned down at Henry from his 6’2” frame, while Henry reached 6’ exactly, they were both tall, but Henry had to admit he loved being able to be wrapped up by his taller lover. He liked being the younger, less experienced, usually submissive one. It was just his personality, he didn’t like to always be very dominant, and Jack, well, he did.

Henry leaned over and stole a sip from Jack’s coffee making the man playfully frown at him and set the coffee down before reaching lower to the 17-year-old’s ass to pull him against his body tightly, making Henry moan quietly as their still soft, but quickly hardening dicks rubbed against each other.

Henry grinned, and taking both of Jack’s hands, pulled him into the master bedroom with a mischievous smile. Jack raised his eyebrows and Henry pouted “I was serious yesterday, you can do whatever you want, tie me up, fuck me, spank me, bite me.”

Jack smiled and pulled his lover into his body tightly as he looked down “You mentioned spanking yesterday too, why do I get the feeling that’s actually something you really want me to do?”   
Henry blushed “Maybe? It sounds so hot and it makes me really turned on to be the bad one in need of punishment and oh gOD!”

Jack brought a hand down and cupped Henry’s erection through his pants and smirked “You have no idea how fucking hot you sound right now. I want a safe word though if I’m going to tie you up.”

Henry gasped as Jack palmed him again, “Traffic lights, red, yellow, green.”

Jack nodded “That works, you sure you want to do this?”

Henry nodded quickly and smirked “Maybe I wanted this just as much and I was just using your fantasy as a way to get what I want.” Jack’s eyes darkened and he stepped away from the younger man leaning on the dresser imposingly “Strip.”

Henry nodded and rushed to obey as Jack pulled his own tank off and watched his younger lover. Henry finally pulled his shorts down followed by his boxers and Jack was happy to see his erection already bobbing and glistening. He strode over and pulled the young man into a dominating kiss before stepping back and sitting on the edge of his bed.

He looked at Henry devilishly who gulped “I think, you need to be punished, you naughty boy, would you agree?”

Henry’s eyes widened but he nodded slowly and Jack smiled “I knew you would, see, I think you need to be punished because you stole my coffee this morning, and for trying to hide your desires behind what I already told you. You were lying to me, and I don’t want you to lie to me. Okay?”   
Henry nodded his cheeks flushed as he dropped a hand to gently rub his bouncing erection, jesus fuck when his older lover made his voice all deep and dominating like that had him nearly cumming right then.

Jack reached forwards and pushed his hand away making Henry whimper before he could stop it. Jack spoke lowly as he sat back again, “Over my lap, dick between my legs Henry. You can add touching yourself without permission to why you need a good spanking.”

Henry nearly moaned and stepped forwards, slightly nervously, but also excitedly, laying himself as he was instructed, shifting his long, hard dick between Jack’s legs, but sliding so it rubbed against his leg, instead of hanging free, needing the friction, he was so hard. 

The naked 17-year-old laid for just a second before Jack adjusted him on his rough jeans, first opening his legs wider, depriving his lover of the friction he’d been searching for by where he put his prick, as it was now in the middle of the gap with nothing touching it, before tilting his left leg up onto its toes propping Henry’s ass up higher and pushing his lover’s legs apart slightly. He pulled the box they had of toys closer to him on the bed, but didn’t pull anything out yet, he’d get there.

He started laying down spanks across his lover’s backside murmuring about not breaking the rules and various things as he did, and noting how much this was turning Henry on as he moaned and squirmed frantically trying to find friction. Jack frowned as Henry tried to buck forwards into his right thigh and pressed on his back holding him in place. Henry whimpered and Jack laced a hand through his hair tightly “Since you can’t seem to hold still yourself, I’ll have to make you.”

Jack brought his thighs together harshly, pinning Henry’s cock and balls between the inseams of his jeans making the younger boy cry out as his sensitive organ was squeezed unpleasurably. Jack rubbed his back for a second “Color?”

“Green, oh god green, it hurts, but good, so good.”

Jack grinned and moved his hand back to Henry’s cherried butt and spoke harshly “Now if you try to squirm, you’re only scratching your cock, and I’ll squeeze it even harder, understood?”

Henry whimpered and nodded. “Speak.” Jack hissed

“Yes.”

Jack laid a harsh spank at the connection between Henry’s butt and thigh, “yes what?”

Henry whimpered “Yes sir!”

Jack nodded “Remember that.”

He laid down a few more spanks gentler than the correction one until Henry cried out “Please, I’m going to cum, I need to.”

Jack laid another harsh spank on the opposite sit spot and Henry nearly screamed “Not until I tell you too.”

Henry nodded pitifully and Jack laid a few more spanks before gently spreading his boy’s ass cheeks and intending to lay the last 5 directly on the puckered hole. “5 more, count them or I redo it.”

Henry nodded and Jack laid the first one on his hole making Henry squirm and squeal but remembered to say “One! Sir!”

Jack laid the second one and Henry moaned “2 sir! Please! Oh my god! Please let me cum.”

“No.”

Jack laid the third and Henry moaned out loudly and nearly bucked but was sharply corrected by the pain as his dick was trapped. The fourth however Henry lost it and screamed, his body spasming and jetting streams of white cum down Jack’s right leg, as his dick was freed when he started shaking.

Jack remained still until his lover dropped back down onto his lap and got his attention with a spank to his first sit spot again. Henry whimpered and Jack spoke lowly “You came without permission, and you didn’t count that fourth one, I think you need to be punished more, you didn’t get it.”

Henry whimpered and Jack smirked as he grabbed lube from their toy box and coated a finger before gently probing his younger lover’s entrance and slowly sliding a slick finger in, amused when he accepted it easier than sometimes because they’d just fucked the prior morning. He grabbed a thin bullet from the box and coated it in lube before gently sliding it in but not turning it one yet as Henry moaned simply from taking something in his hole. Jack allowed the hole to close around the cord to the bullet but kept Henry’s cheeks spread and hissed “Count the last two, got it?”

Henry nodded and Jack flipped the bullet on making Henry whimper in sensitivity, and scream when Jack laid down a swat to the puckered hole, no doubt the pressure adding to the bullet’s sensation. “Ahhh! One, sir!” Jack laid down the second with no more fanfare and Henry screamed again before relaxing when Jack said they were done. Jack shifted back and maneuvered Henry on his back who was twitching and squirming with the bullet in him. Jack pulled out 4 red bonds and pinned Henry’s hands to the top bedposts, before spreading his lover’s legs and doing the same with the bottom two bedposts. 

Jack gently kissed his panting, squirming lover, pleased to see his softened erection was already lengthening and hardening back up.

“Color?”

“Green, oh fuck green.”

Jack smiled and bent to kiss his lover again before moving his way down his lover’s body marking and sucking and biting as he went down to his nipples, lavasing his mouth on one while pinching and tweaking the other. Jack recognized the tones and frequency of his lover’s moans increasing towards another orgasm, and deftly slipped a hand into the box pulling out a silver ring that he quickly slipped around Henry’s cock and balls making him squirm and plead “Jack, sir, no please, take it off, I need to come, please let me come, please, fuck I’m so close.”

Jack smirked and pecked his forehead “Nope, I’m going to keep you right on the edge until you can’t stand it, and then I’m going to make you cum so hard you see stars and can’t even think with that genius mind of yours anymore.”

Jack moved down and pulled the bullet out, before pushing two fingers in and adding lube as he went, working his lover open, before sliding in a third and stretching him just a little, wanting Henry, and knowing he liked to still feel the stretch when he pushed his large cock in his twitching asshole.

Jack slowly pushed in allowing Henry to adjust, but once he felt his tight passage relax enough, started pounding into Henry’s ass harshly without pause. He was already ridiculously close and on edge, and the tight wet heat was only adding to that. Henry was thrashing and whimpering, showing just how close he was, and when Jack felt like he was only seconds away as well, popped off the cock ring and lowly rumbled to Henry “Come for me, cum Henry.”

Henry screamed and his cock, yet again, released long ropes of come covering his and Jack’s chests, and 3 long, pounding thrusts later, Jack stuttered his thrusts as he poured his release into Henry’s channel.

Jack just barely held himself above his lover as he dropped down bonelessly, and after a few minutes of catching his breath, slid out of Henry with a loud slurping noise and grabbed for a towel to gently clean up himself, and Henry who was dropped on the bed with his eyes shut and very much out of it.

He freed his boyfriends arms and legs, gently rubbing out the stiffness and he moved him onto his side and into a more comfortable position before covering him with a clean sheet, pulling the sheet he’d laid down to cover the bed off and throwing it in the hamper.

Jack grabbed the toys he’d used and went to the bathroom to clean them up and store them cleanly and safely, before stepping into the shower and cleaning the dried spunk off him.

He stepped back into the bedroom with only boxers on as Henry was just coming back around and laid down next to him, gently pulling him back to the land of the coherent.

“Hey baby, how are you?”

“So good, tired, sore, but so good, that was good.”

Jack smiled and rolled Henry towards him so he could peck his lips over and over and over. The two laid for a few minutes before Henry’s stomach grumbled and Jack laughed. “Go take a shower baby, I’ll go find us a snack and some coffee.”

Henry smiled at Jack as he helped him out of bed and limped just for a second at the stiffness in his thighs before heading into the master bathroom as Jack headed into his kitchen and pulled out bread and cheese to make some grilled cheese, a favorite of both his and Henry’s even though they always laughed it made them act like little kids again.

15 minutes later Henry slipped into the kitchen with just a white towel around his waist as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jack who was just about to set the first sandwich in the pan, having been waiting for it to warm up, and wanting them to be hot when they sat down to eat them. Henry leaned forwards and started nipping gently at Jack’s neck, making him set the sandwich back on the cutting board before he burned himself on accident. Henry started whisper singing along with the music Jack had playing loudly in the kitchen making Jack sigh as he loved to hear his lover sing, before he turned around and his eyes darkened when he saw all Henry was wearing was a towel.

Without a second thought he pushed the food to the side of the island and grabbed Henry’s hips, his muscles flexing hotly, in henry’s opinion, as he grabbed his waist and lifted the 17-year-old up so he was sitting on the counter and Jack was between his legs.

Henry laughed at the lust in Jack’s eyes and leaned forward for a quick kiss before spreading his legs slightly so the flap of the towel rode up and just barely stayed over top of his groin which he could already feel was slowly filling with blood. Jack growled at the tease and leaned forward, pulling Henry in tightly to him and the two devoured each other’s mouths. Neither heard anything over the top of the loud music, specifically the security system beeping its welcome chime when the garage door opened. The alarm was off so it was simply saying the door had been opened, and was quiet enough neither the 17 or 19 year old teenagers heard it, because if they had been paying attention to anything other than ravishing each other’s mouths and feeling up their bodies, they would’ve noticed the door beep, and the two low male voices talking as they entered the house through the garage door, and they would have noticed the two muscular men in the doorway to the kitchen with their jaws dropped. 

SSA Aaron Hotchner regained his wits first and his voice was low and hard when he said “What the actual hell?”

The boys both tensed and broke apart both trying to control their breathing in the face of the older lover’s father… and… oh shit…. DCPD Captain Will LaMontagne Jr. who was all but gaping at the couple before growling lowly “What de ever lovin’ fuck is goin’ on here?”   
Henry repinned the towel tighter and gulped nervously as he slid off the counter and pressed himself anxiously into Jack’s side. Jack softened instinctively and allowed his younger lover to cling to his side, in uncomfortable situations Jack was always the one to take the lead, for one he had a better stoic face than Henry, having inherited his father’s well-known looks and glares easily.

Jack cleared his throat and leveled a flat look at the two fathers who were staring impatiently, “We uh, *ah-hem* we’re dating…”

He put that out there, tossing the ball into their parents’ courts, and Hotch blinked “Yeah, thanks, that much was pretty obvious, I think you have a little more explaining to do.”

Henry nervously cleared his throat “Can I go get dressed before this conversation happens?”

Will eyed his son taking in the towel and messy hair and sputtered for a second before nodding and Henry scurried away back into the bedroom leaving Jack to face the two parents.

Jack spoke up after a moment “Why are you guys here anyways?”

His father and Will both frowned but Aaron spoke up “I was coming to get you for something, and neither Will nor JJ could get a hold of Henry and Garcia traced his phone back here, so we both came, because Henry had said he was just going to a friends house, we weren’t exactly expecting to walk in on… that.” He waved a hand in the general direction of the counter and Jack frowned “And you couldn’t have knocked why?”

Hotch frowned “I have a key, and I didn’t think it would be a problem, in fact you’ve told me literally before not to worry about it, but just come in, because you’re my son and you didn’t mind.”

Jack frowned as he did remember saying that and sighed and the three lapsed into an uncomfortable silence during which Jack paused the music, until Henry nervously returned and plastered himself back against Jack’s side who wrapped a safe arm around him. Will finally spoke up with his muscular arms crossed across his broad chest “How long’s dis been goin’ on?”

Jack spoke up confidently “Almost exactly a year and a half.”

Henry spoke up nervously “Since November 8th my freshman year of college.”   
Both older men swallowed uncomfortably and Hotch said “Why did you hide it?”

Henry gulped “I was 16 and a freshman in college, Jack was 18, it was probable at least one of our parents would have a problem with it.”

Jack added onto the end “Not to mention the basic legality of doing certain…. things in Virginia. We were waiting until he was 18., because for the next two months it probably sounds even worse than most of the time, a 20-year-old and a 17-year-old, even though really it’s only like a 2 year difference, until he turns 18 in July it just… we were just waiting, we were going to tell you in a few months.”

Will sighed and rubbed his face “y’ two are happy?”

Henry nodded quickly “Very.”

Jack nodded and voiced his agreement and the group was in tense silence for a minute before Will sighed again “Den I’m not going to fight dis or get in de middle of it. Dere’s not’in’ more dan I eve’ wanted fo’ m’ son was t’ be happy an’ in love, and Jack, if y’r dat for him, den I’m happy for de bot’ of ya.”

Hotch nodded his agreement and though the discussion remained slightly awkward as they answered various questions, Henry and Jack couldn’t have been happier with how well, all things considered, their fathers took not only both of them being gay, but also dating each other. Now they just had JJ and the team left to tell.

Aaron and Will brought the two back to the Hotchner house and though the car ride was in pretty much silence, it wasn’t particularly awkward, and the boys could tell it was more of just the two older men processing what they walked in on than any kind of disapproval.

When they got to the house the team and family had put together an amazing surprise party, and the first bit of it went amazing, until Jack caught Henry’s eye and they pulled JJ away from the group, they wanted to talk to her first.

JJ glanced between the two boys in Hotch’s office, as they’d just asked her to come with them.

“What’s going on Henry? Jack? Is something wrong?”

Jack shook his head “Um, nothing’s wrong, but um, there’s something we wanted to tell you…”

JJ raised her eyebrows and gestured for them to continue which Henry finally did looking anywhere but his mother “Um, we-uh-we’re dating.”

The silence stretched for a long minute before JJ nodded and allowed a large smile to stretch across her face “Congratulations you two, I’m happy for you.”

The two boys blinked and Jack hesitated for a second but said “You don’t have any problems with it?”   
JJ frowned “With which part?”

Henry hesitated for a second “Take your pick, that your only son is gay, that I’m 17 and he’s over two years older than me, any of the above?”

JJ frowned “Did you think I wouldn’t accept you?”

Henry hesitated “No just… I guess I thought you’d be more shocked at least, dad and Aaron were very surprised.”

JJ looked surprised now, “You already told dad?”

Henry blushed and Jack said “We didn’t really have a choice, we were going to wait until Henry was 18 so there was nothing… questionable, but dad and Will kinda sorta walked in on us making out in my kitchen this morning.”

JJ snorted “That explains so much this morning. And I had already sorta guessed, Henry, that you were gay, you literally never showed much interest in girls beyond just being friends, so no, I’m not particularly shocked.”

The boys’ jaws dropped at her explanation, and after a few of her curious questions she grinned mischievously at her son

“So when are you going to tell the team… just so you know, I can be far away from PG’s squeals of excitement.”

The boys laughed and Henry shook his head but Jack said “If Henry’s okay with it, I was thinking it might be funny to stop trying to hide anything or act differently, and just act like we would any other time, holding hands, whatever, and see how long it takes a team of apparently blind profilers to notice, that or we’re just even better at hiding things because we grew up around them.”

JJ snorted and shook her head but Henry voiced his mischievous agreement and Jack grinned and pulled Henry into his chest who smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s muscular body nuzzling into the crook of his neck making Jack sigh and peck the top of his head before JJ cleared her throat and the two turned to look at her but stayed connected in the hug. She didn’t look uncomfortable though, she was grinning and she said “I have to say though, you two are adorable and look so perfect for each other.”

Jack frowned at adorable but Henry kissed his lips quickly and said “I think mom’s kinda right though, we’re kinda lovey and cute.”

Jack just laughed and shook his head and JJ added “Though I might refrain from doing that around your father, I think he’s far less likely to find it cute and more just awkward to see his son dating.”

Just then Will poked his head in with a curious expression, “Don’t do what around me?”

JJ snickered “Henry kissed Jack and I advised them to refrain around you, because you would be all dramatic and sappy about it.”

Will frowned and blushed “Yeah that make out session Hotch and I walked in on was more than enough for me thank you. I just don’t want to think that my only son is growing up, I literally feel like I was just holding you for the first time yesterday.”

JJ awed at her husband and the four made their way sneakily back into the living room and main area of the party, but Jack and Henry holding hands and Henry leaning a little closer than normal to Jack. They sat down on the couch and Henry curled into Jack’s side who wrapped an arm around his lover as Henry laid his head on his shoulder.

The night continued with more casual touches and relaxed interactions.It was nearly 10 at night and Henry was once again curled into Jack’s side but this time allowed his eyes to flutter as Jack ran a gentle hand down his back, and he shifted to lay flatter on the couch with his head on Jack’s lap, a position the two had found themselves in many a night watching TV or a movie at night at Jack’s house.

That move was enough to apparently catch Derek’s attention who looked between the two teenage boys’ faces and actions for a moment before saying “Wait, hold up? You two are acting differently than normal?”

Jack just shrugged and Derek frowned as he studied them for a second before saying “Hold up, are you two dating?”

Both boys blushed and Henry grumbled but pushed himself up so he was only leaning on Jack and not about to fall asleep in his lap anymore as Jack nervously nodded “Uh, er, yeah, we are.”

Garcia, as predicted, squealed her happiness very loudly and jumped up to give the both of them large, squishing hugs.

The others were happy for them and voiced that, giving them gentler, congratulatory hugs, as the parents watched on. Emily grumped that the boys told Aaron, Will, and JJ before her and Jack just eyed her and said with a smirk “I didn’t not tell you, I just knew dad already had, I saw him tell you the second we arrived here.”

Emily mock pouted and the group laughed. Henry meanwhile had snuggled back into Jack’s side and Jack had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, the two having moved the common position for them without even thinking about it, making Garcia ‘awe’ and snap a picture before anyone could do anything else, making the two boys groan.

Garcia put her phone down and clapped her hands excitedly and squealed “Okay, I need all the deets so spill!”

At that point the team dropped any pretenses of not intruding or profiling them or being nosy and openly eyed the teenagers. Garcia rattled off a list of questions as fast as she could possibly speak that they just barely managed to keep track of. “So, who asked the other one out first? How long have you been dating? Kiss for us, it would be so cute. Did your parents know you were dating? Why did you keep such an important secret from the all knowing goddess? When Henry’s 18 are you going to move in together?”

The parents, and teenagers, blinked at her while Spencer looked mildly awkward at the conversation topic before Jack cleared his throat and said “Okay, in order, who asked the other one out first? Technically it was Henry because I knew I liked him but he was the younger one and I didn’t want to pressure him or anything, but after he asked me I ended up planning the first date, so both sort of? How long? Since almost halfway into my sophomore, Henry’s freshman year, so a year and a half. I’m sure you’ll have a chance to see us kiss at some point. No, our parents did not know until earlier today. Why did we keep it a secret, to make sure everything was working out and also we were waiting until Henry was 18, but when Will and dad walked in on us this morning that plan got sped up very quickly. Move in together? I hope eventually, but probably not right when he turns 18, we’ll see.”

Garcia waved a hand frantically in the air and sputtered while also almost squealing “Wait wait wait wait wait, rewind, Hotch and Will walked in on you having sex this morning?”

Henry sputtered and choked on his spit, and Jack almost did but composed himself to reply “Oh thank god, no, we were just kissing in the kitchen but they walked in without knocking.” His face turned into a slight smirk as he added in a mischievous voice “Though if they’d walked in 30 minutes before I’m not guaranteeing anything.”

All four parents, Emily, Hotch, JJ, and Will, groaned at the little quip, most definitely not wanting to think about their sons, by blood or by legal certificate, doing anything of the sort.

Garcia on the other hand laughed and clapped her hands and Derek and Dave both smirked at the 4 parents’ uncomfortable looks.

Henry on the other hand blushed and pushed himself up slightly so he could slap his older lover playfully to express his displeasure with that statement, but Jack played the injury exceptionally and whispered apologies and cute little smiles to get Henry to move past it, and actually forgetting Garcia’s earlier request, bent Henry’s head up to his for a cute little apologetic peck that had Henry sighing and relaxing back into his lover’s body, as most of the older adults watched on with small little smiles, admiring the cute, infatuated couple.


End file.
